


Clean

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: I ADORE THEM, M/M, Texting, guys being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh needed to be cleaned up after the 'covered in blood while naked in the light of the full moon' scene :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

Hugh is standing in a trailer where the make up staff (consisting of two very nice and patient woman) scrubs the fake blood off of Dancy’s body. He’s been standing here for a good twenty minutes now and his legs are tired. He shifts from one foot to the other.

He’s naked and as much as he likes being covered in fake blood, he feels uncomfortable. He knows now how Richard must feel like every time he’s got his tattoo painted and scrubbed from his backside after a shooting.

Dancy’s head and chest are already clean and the two women are applying wet towels to his back now.

He yawns, tired after long night shooting and he’s barely standing still. He needs some sleep; he knows he’ll just collapse on the bed when he gets to his hotel room.

He hears his cell phone buzz somewhere where he can’t reach but he turns his head; maybe he’ll catch a glimpse of the name of the caller at least.

“Stay still” warns one of the women.

He sighs and returns to his previous position.

Then, the door opens as someone comes in.

“Sorry, can you do something with my hair? This lost strand can’t be tamed and goes in all directions”

Hugh recognises the voice. Mads.

The women turns to look at Mikkelsen and one of them leaves Dancy’s back to grab a comb and a hairspray and tend to Mads’ wild strand.

Mikkelsen looks at Hugh in the mirror and smiles. He cannot help but take in the whole length of Dancy’s exhausted and dirty body.

Hugh looks back at him and raises his eyebrows in a silent question.

Mads’ smile widens and the actor looks away. When his hair is perfectly in place again, Mads is about to leave the trailer but then the door opens again and a man from the crew is shouting.

“Quick! Richard’s tattoo needs correction!”

The women sigh, grab the stuff they will need for the dragon tattoo and leave.

It’s only Hugh and Mads in the trailer now, Dancy rolling his eyes at his helplessness. Should he finish cleaning his body by himself?

“What are you still doing here?” Hugh asks Mikkelsen, who is standing by the door.

Mads peeks through the open door around the set and then closes the door to the trailer. He steps closer to Dancy, who is now frowning, and takes a wet towel from the counter next to Hugh.

“Helping you” Mikkelsen says.

Mads presses the towel to Hugh’s neck and starts rubbing. Hugh’s expression softens as the towel is fairly warm and the touch is gentle yet persisting. Mads watches Hugh in the mirror and then focuses solely on his task. He puts the towel in a basin filled with hot water and then resumes scrubbing off the paint. Lower.

“You’re going to ruin your suit” Hugh says, smiling at the mirror.

Mads meets his eyes in the reflection and presses the towel more firmly to Hugh’s spine. The action makes Dancy arch and Mikkelsen presses his other hand on Hugh’s front to keep him in place.

“Stay still” Mads whispers in Hugh’s ear.

“You bastard. What if someone comes in? What if _Bryan_ comes in?”

“Then we’ll have a lot to explain, so better stay still and we’ll be done in no time”

Hugh sighs and relaxes, straightens his body again while Mads continues his path with the towel. He wets it again and presses to Hugh’s side. Dancy squirms.

“You’re so stubborn” Mads says and stops touching Hugh.

“It tickles! And you’re not making this easy, either”

“Just _stay still_ ” Mikkelsen emphasises the command.

Mads wets the towel again and gets to the small of Hugh’s back.

“They put it everywhere, didn’t they?” Mads laughs as he watches the paint covering Dancy’s butt.

“Almost everywhere. I asked not to fill my ass with it”

“Hmm… I wonder if they blur it. Your crack is still pretty visible”

“Oh god. I mean I’m okay with being naked and covered with paint but oh god…”

Mads laughs, loud, and then presses his forehead to the back of Hugh’s neck. Dancy can feel the other actor shake with laughter.

“Will you stop that?” Dancy says, a bit annoyed and frightened if someone really did come in and saw them in such a position with Hugh naked and Mads leaning against his back, but then he snorts and joins the laughter.

Suddenly, the door opens and the two women come in. They frown and blush furiously.

“Did we interrupt something?” one of the women asks.

“No, no, no” Dancy starts babbling and arching away from Mikkelsen.

Mads clears his throat, puts down the towel and leaves the trailer. Hugh wishes he’s not blushing himself and he almost begs to clean the rest at the hotel room because he’s too embarrassed to stay with these two women any longer.

When he finally gets to his hotel room, Hugh instantly lies on the bed. His phone buzzes. He didn’t even check who called or texted him before. Only now does he take the phone and reads. The most recent text is from Mads.

‘Cleaned up yet?’

Hugh rolls his eyes. He’s exhausted and wants nothing else than to sleep but he cannot resist replying.

‘Thoroughly’

‘Part of the credit for that goes to me I guess’

‘You’d have done even better job if you didn’t laugh so much’

‘You’re too distracting and it can’t be helped’

‘Oh yeah? What did I do?’

‘Technically, you did nothing. Technically’

Hugh puts down the phone and believes that’s the end of the conversation but his phone buzzes again after a moment.

‘What a day. Can you imagine. I scrubbed your backside. Maybe next time I'll get to do this to your front’

Oh god, Hugh thinks. He blushes and then laughs before he collapses on the bed and immediately falls asleep. 


End file.
